Let's Fuck 'Till The Sun Comes Up
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Kyle tends to fuck things up, especially in the work industry. He ends up losing his job and doesn't think he'll come across any others in the small village town of South Park. But eventually he finds something, not quite the job he was expecting it to be, but it would pay well enough. - I suck so bad at summaries:/ Title cred goes to Bring Me The Horizon. Lot's of boyxboy. RatedM


_**Wow, it's really been like 7 months since I uploaded anything onto this site? O.o I'm very sorry, I've just had a lot going on and I didn't feel like completing any more stories. So, I decided to make it up to everyone, I'd write something new, something hopefully better ^.^**_

* * *

You see Kyle was a clumsy little fucker.

He always seemed to mess things up, like his job.

Kyle was just happily working at the juice parlour, cleaning up the stains that customers had left behind on the table, taking glasses and plates into the back so they could be cleaned, when Craig asked him to make what a customer had ordered whilst he went off.

But the thing is, Kyle wasn't employed to make things, he was employed to clean, after all he was only doing it as a summer job. The red-head didn't even know how to work a blender, let alone mix the ingredients to make a satisfying drink.

The ingredients were all in the blender waiting for him; he switched on the blender, and waited for the mix to be complete.

But Kyle forgot the lid.

The half mixed juice sprayed all over the countertop and onto a few customers, and of course, all over Kyle. Kyle quickly realised what happened and walked forward to find a wash cloth to clean everything up with, he only made around two steps before he slipped straight into the mess on the floor and landed on one of the customers in the process.

To say his boss was unhappy would be an understatement.

Kyle tried to walk into the office looking as casual and unafraid as possible, that didn't work.

The red-head's boss was fuming, almost on the brink of tears from his anger. His face was painted red and his knuckles had turned blue and there were bruises forming onto them. _Must have punched a wall_, Kyle thought to himself.

"Look at the state of what you've done now, Broflovski!" His boss shouted in pure anger, gesturing a hand to where the mess was, and some disgusted looking customers. Kyle bit his lip and turned his head slowly, wincing at the mess.

"I'm sorry, Craig told me to fix someone up a drink whilst he did whatever he was doing, and I forgot to put the lid on the blender and-" Kyle rambled, getting worried that he could be losing his job any minute.

"I'm aware of that! This is what, your fourth accident this week?" He questioned, features softening up a little, bit anger still in his voice.

"Fifth," Kyle bit his lip.

Kyle's boss sighed, "I can't have accident prone young men working here, I've had about 15 complaints these last couple of weeks because of problems, such as what happened today." He explained, earning a worried look coming from the red-head. "You're fired." He continued.

"But please, sir! I really need this job! Please!" Kyle pleaded, tears almost welling up in his eyes.

It was true; he really did need this job. His parent's jobs were on the rocks at the moment and he took up a summer job to help them out. Sheila's preaching wasn't earning them any money at all anymore, and most people decided to go for better lawyers out there. Of course Gerald was a fantastic lawyer, one of the best in South Park in fact, but there was better, people wanted the best of the best from the big cities, not a small town man. So, they both lost out on a huge amount of money.

"I don't care what you need, I need workers that won't fuck up every single time they're asked to do something for the shop instead of cleaning, I'm sorry Kyle but you're out. You'll have to find somewhere else to work." Kyle's boss told him.

On that note, Kyle left the shop, head hung low and heart pounding in his chest. He had no idea how he was going to tell his parents of the situation, he had no idea how was even going to get another job!

* * *

_**I know this is terrible, in fact it's awful, and I'm sorry for the shortness, but I needed something to kind of set the scene a little. This shall be a smut story, and Kyle will be working somewhere...different?**_

_**Again, I'm sorry about the shortness, the majority of other chapters will be long/longer. Okay, thank-you, hope you enjoy this story. **_

_**Also, if there's any mistakes in this, I apologise, I rushed writing this. **_


End file.
